Salah Paham
by DenisAomine17
Summary: : Ichigo cemburu akan kedekatan Grimmjow dengan kapten tim basket mereka—Sousuke Aizen. Tapi.. alasan Grimmjow yang tak diketahui Ichigo—dekat-mendekati-didekati oleh Raja Iblis Kinseika tersebut adalah/My BleachXKuroBasu first fic. Mind To RnR?


Grimmjow sialan—

Apa dia tak mengetahui penderitaan Ichigo saat dirinya melihat Grimmjow berjalan-jalan dan bermesraan dengan sang kapten basket—kebanggaan mereka?

Huuh.. mana sekarang dia jadi gak bisa tidur lagi..

AAAAARRGGHH—semua gara-gara kepala biru itu!

**-Salah Paham-**

**Bleach **** Tite Kubo**

**Kuroko No Basket **** Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Warning :** OOC, AU, Yaoi-an—tapi gak lemon kok, Boy's Love/Sho-Ai, Bahasa ke/per'homo'an, _long description each paragraph, _Thypos and gajeness.

**Note :** Penggunaan sifat chara dari animanga KNB, yang dialihkan ke chara milik Bleach—menyebabkan terjadinya AMC '_Alternate Movin' Character'_ yang terakhir di-kombinasi dengan sifat asli chara, yang menyebabkan terjadinya pula ACC '_Alternate Combine Character_'. Ditambah istilah 'Kiseki No Sedai'—yang digunakan sedemikian rupa guna memperlancar cerita yang sudah dibuat. *sembah sujud minta maaf ke Mpu Tadatoshi* xDD

**Summary :** Ichigo cemburu akan kedekatan Grimmjow dengan kapten tim basket mereka—Sousuke Aizen. Tapi.. alasan Grimmjow yang tak diketahui Ichigo—dekat-mendekati-didekati oleh _Raja Iblis Kinseika_ tersebut adalah..

**..**

**..:::*::*:::..**

**..GrimmXIchi Fanfiction..**

**..:::*::*:::..**

**..**

Ichigo cemburu terhadap Grimmjow.

Terlihat dari kelakuan pemuda _orangenette_ ini yang menggigit _french fries_ penuh nafsu—seakan-akan sedang menggigit pemuda _bluenette_ tersebut—hidup-hidup.

_Oh man_, mungkin kalau kau berada di posisi Ichigo—menonton orang yang kau sukai bersama orang lain, dengan tatapan mesra (menurut Ichigo) satu sama lain—mungkin kau akan berkelakuan yang tak jauh beda dengan Ichigo, melampiaskan rasa cemburu pada apapun yang ada didekatmu, sekalipun pada sekeping kripik ataupun sebatang kecil kentang goreng.

Ichigo akui, dia memang _homo-dumey-luvey-honey-oppa oppa_.

Dan korban—sekaligus tersangka akibat timbulnya 'perasaan' dari seorang pemuda cantik—ehem—menawan seperti Ichigo Kurosaki adalah..

Grimmjow JaggerJack.

_Hell yeah.._

Kembali ke cerita utama, berfokus dengan apa yang menjadi objek mati sang pemuda bermarga Kurosaki—Grimmjow JaggerJack, sang _Ace_ Kinseika yang (mungkin) merupakan kloning kucing biru ganas yang berasal dari tempat entah berantah, dan Sousuke Aizen, sang Kapten—Raja Iblis dari segala Iblis berambut coklat yang kemana-mana selalu membawa _katana_—berwajah bak malaikat namun hati dan perasaan bagai Raja Iblis. Keberadaan sang kapten basket SMA Kinseika ini sulit ditebak (Bisa saja dia ada di lapangan, kamar, atau dimanapun), namun bagi yang mengenalnya, jika mendengar derap langkahnya walau hanya beberapa detik—niscaya bakalan ngacir 50 meter duluan dari tempat semula sebelum mendapat masalah dengan sang Raja Iblis tersebut.

Mereka berdua tengah asyik sibuk sendiri latihan dengan bola basket—yang menjadi alat kencan mereka (menurut Ichigo pula).

Di kursi panjang—tempat Ichigo duduk, ada si cebol jenius nan ajaib, Toushirou Hitsugaya. Bocah cuek penyuka semangka ini merupakan inti utama selain sang kapten dalam tim. Sulit dipercaya jika pemuda chibi ini bisa tersenyum manis—layaknya pemuda se-terkenal Ichigo (lantaran Ichigo adalah seorang model ternama yang sedang naik daun, bukan naik atap). Yang ada malah dapat _deathglare_ gratisan dari Hitsugaya sendiri. Tapi jika seandainya, pemuda mungil berdarah dingin ini memang bisa tersenyum walau terjadi beberapa sekon—mungkin itu pertanda besar bahwa kutub utara maupun kutub selatan benar-benar mencair sekarang.

Lalu Uryuu Ishida, pemain dengan nomor 7 ini sangat-gampang-dikenali lantaran kebiasaan yang lain dari pada yang lain—Membawa boneka kemanapun dia pergi. Surai berwarna _midnight_ dan iris _kobalt_ yang dilindungi sebuah kacamata. Yah.. kerjaannya selain latihan ya kalau gak baca buku—memandang orang-orang yang sedang latihan.

Terakhir Tsukishima Shuukurou. Dengan tinggi 198 cm, dia dijuluki si Raksasa SMA Kinseika. Disebabkan tubuh rekan-rekannya yang jauh lebih kecil dibanding dia. Dia dapat dikenali dengan kebiasaannya yang mengemil makanan ataupun membawa novel '_Ai no Kotoba_' dengan pembatas yang terdapat pita berwarna kebiruan—di setiap saat.

Kembali lagi ke Ichigo. Pria berparas manis ini nampak mulai kekesalan dan _bete_. Maka dia bangkit dari tempatnya—melangkah keluar dari tempat latihan dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya yang menunjukkan betapa kesalnya dia menonton sebuah _telenovela_ atau dorama yang diperankan Grimmjow dan Aizen, ber-lokasi di lapangan pinggir pantai Kinseika.

Alangkah terkejutnya si _Orangenette_ saat si cuek bebek Hitsugaya menghentikan langkahnya dengan bertanya kau-mau-pergi-kemana.

" Tumben kau nanya? Aku ingin ke kamar mandi aja kok-_ssu_!"

" Kau cemburu sama Grimmjow-san?"

_**Jleb.**_

Pernyataan Hitsugaya langsung _top-to-the-point_. Langsung menancap sampai-sampai badan Ichigo tak bisa bergerak bak baru kesengat listrik dan menengok ke arah Hitsugaya dengan memasang wajah horor.

Senyum licik terulas di wajah pemuda chibi nan dingin bagai es tersebut.

Dugaannya sangat tepat.

" A-apaan sih Toushirou-_cchi_! Mana mungkin aku cemburu sama Grimmjow-_cchi_ dan Aizen-_cchi!_"

Kini si Raksasa yang angkat suara," Kau cemburu ya? Kelihatan banget dari wajahmu." Ujarnya datar—dengan kondisi mulut sedang mengemut sebuah lollipop berwarna ungu. Matanya yang sendu menatap Ichigo dengan tatapan yang datar—pula.

" Nggak! Apa-apaan sih, Tsukishima-_cchi_!"

" _Mattaku_.. kau ini masih saja tidak mengakuinya ya, Kurosaki?" serangan telak—alias penutup komen pemojokkan terhadap seorang lelaki yang cemburu terhadap teman lelakinya sendiri—datang dari Ishida.

" ISHIDA-_CCHI_!"

...

..::*::*::..

...

Grimmjow tengah membasuh dirinya di atau dengan _shower_ kamar mandi pria saat nada dering milik _handphone_'nya terdengar hingga menggema ke seluruh ruangan(?) tersebut. Dengan sedikit bersiul, dia mengambil _handphone_ yang berada di dekat kotak sabun di tempatnya mandi. Jelas dong, Grimmjow JaggerJack adalah pecinta _gadget_ dan internet, sebuah hal yang MUSTAHIL jika kloning kucing biru tersebut tidak membawa—paling tidak—salah satu _gadget_ favoritnya kedalam kamar mandi.

" Yo—Grimmjow disini.."

" GRIMMY-_CCHI_!"

Oh tidak. Kenapa Ichigo menggunakan inisial namanya dibelakang nama kecil Grimmjow? _Perfect shit_. Suhu tubuhnya sudah naik berapa puluh derajat sih—sampai-sampai memanggil nama yang merupakan identitas resminya tersebut sebagai manusia—dengan Grimmichi..

Bisa-bisa fans Grimmichi bakal teriak histeris semua.

Grimmjow benar-benar bersumpah bakal meninju berkali-kali wajah si Berry berjalan tersebut esok hari.

" Jangan panggil namaku dengan tambahan Ichi atau kuhajar kau, Kurosaki."

" Aku mau bicara denganmu besok."

Lengkingan selama beberapa sekon meluncur dari mulut sang JaggerJack.

" HAAAAAAA?"

" Iya. Besok. Di Depan penginapan. pagi-pagi—mengerti?"

" Kau gila, ya? Besok kan kita latihan pagi sama kapten!"

" Tidak mau datang berarti aku membencimu—SELAMANYA!"

**Tuuuut..**

_Holy shit._

Pembicaraan terputus begitu saja tanpa ada persetujuan resmi dari Grimmjow. Kawan masa kecil yang sangat dikenalnya itu—memang begitu manja dan posesif. Begitu minta harus diturutin. Dari dia bocah sampai bangkotan begini. Tetap aja gak berubah-berubah juga.

Ya emang Ichigo sejenis _Sailor Moon_ atau _Power Ranger_, apa?

Dengan hembusan nafas yang panjang—tanda pasrah se-pasrahnya, Grimmjow kembali mengguyur dirinya dibawah sejuknya air shower sembari berpikir, '_Bagaimana caranya bicara dengan Berry secara aman-selamat-sentosa tanpa mendapat hukuman dari kapten?_'

..

**..::*:*::..**

..

Pemuda dengan rambut dan dua keping secoklat buah pinus ini berulang kali menggulirkan matanya ke arah jam tangan hitam di tangan kirinya.

" Jam 7 lebih 2 menit 19 detik. Kemana mereka berdua?" desisnya.

" Kapten! Kapan latihannya?" seru Ishida.

Tanpa mereka sadari, langit mulai menggelap. Angin dingin saling berseliweran menerbangkan jaket bertuliskan 'Kinseika Team' yang disandingkan di bahu Aizen. Raut wajah tak sehat mulai muncul di wajah tampan tersebut. Wajahnya memang datar, namun yang menakutkan darinya adalah ketika tiga tanda-tanda kiamat kecil darinya, muncul.

Trio datar (Tsuki—Hitsu—Ishida) mulai gemetaran, walau gak keliatan jelas bentuknya.

..

_Iris coklat yang menggelap.._

_Raut wajah yang kusam.._

_Sebilah katana yang siap dicabut oleh pemiliknya._

..

Kau tahu kan, apa artinya?

..

" Kalian hentikan latihannya sementara. cepat bantu aku cari dua ekor bedebah yang membolos di latihan hari ini!" begitulah sabda keji yang keluar dari mulut sang Raja Iblis. Dan begitu titah tersebut keluar—maka dengan cepat (karena gak mau berurusan dengan Raja Iblis itu sendiri) trio datar—Tsukishima, Hitsugaya, dan Ishida berlari keluar lapangan bersama dengan sang kapten yang mulai _ngamuk _tersebut.

..

**..::*:*::..**

..

" Oi, Berry! Kau dimana?"

Derap langkah sang pemuda bluenette tersebut akhirnya sampai di depan penginapan mereka. begitu iris _azure_'nya menangkap sekelebat oranye terang yang tak jauh dari depan penginapan, dia langsung berlari menghampiri sosok yang bersangkutan.

" Eh, kau disini? bukankah kau bilang tadi di depan penginapan—"

" Grimmjow-_cchi_.."

" Eh?"

" Kau punya hubungan apa sama Aizen-_cchi_?"

" Ha?" (0A0)

" Cepat jawab, _baka_!"

" Hubungan? Hubungan apaan sih? Nggak ada apa-apa kok!"

" Bohong-_ssu_!"

" Apanya yang bohong sih? Aku serius, Berry.. dua rius malah."

" Kau bohong-_ssu_! Aku melihatmu memberikan tatapan mesramu pada Aizen-_cchi_!"

" Tatapan mesra ap—"

_**PLAK!**_

Tepat di akhir sangkalan berbunyi huruf 'A' di urutan terakhir, sebuah tamparan keras berhasil mendarat dengan mulus di pipi kiri Grimmjow. Menyebabkan '_aduh_'an yang super gaduh dan gambar tangan kanan berwarna merah jambu yang _nyeplak_—alias berbekas di pipi putih pemuda bermarga JaggerJack tersebut.

Oh, rupanya Ichigo mendramatisir adegan sedemikian rupa agar mirip dengan kejadian 'plak' di sinetron.

Mungkin ada bagusnya juga bila dia terus menonton acara _telenovela__¹_ kesukaan Yuzu dan Karin disela-sela waktu syuting dan 'latihan'nya.

Tiba-tiba kedua pipi yang terdapat rona merah—mengembang, dan air mata penuh makna sang _Orangenette_ sudah siap mengalir di sudut-sudut pelupuk matanya.

" _Baka_.. apa kau tahu? aku menyukaimu, Grimmjow-_cchi_!", isak Ichigo.

" A—apa?"

" Aku. Menyukaimu. _Baka_!"

" Ta—tapi bagaimana—"

" Tapi kau malah menyukai Aizen-_cchi_ dibanding teman-masa-kecilmu ini! aku tak bisa tidur karena terus memikirkanmu yang selalu bersama dengan Aizen-_cchi—_dantidak denganku! Tadinya aku berpikir kalau mungkin aku cuma kesal padamu—tapi tidak, rupanya aku malah baru tahu kalau aku menyukaimu—YA, AKU CEMBURU PADAMU KARENA AKU MENYUKAIMU, GRIMMJOW JAGGERJACK-_CCHI_!"

" A—aah?"

Otak Grimmjow benar-benar korslet. Sulit berfungsi sebagaimana semestinya. Pernyataan cinta blak-blakan Ichigo membuatnya mematung seketika. Bahkan roda gigi dalam dunia imajinernya berhenti bergerak.

Ichigo Kurosaki, '_best-buddy-ever-had_' sekaligus adik, saudara, keponakan, tetangga, anak, murid, kerabat, junior-perbasketannya, bahkan beban pikiran Grimmjow itu sendiri—menyatakan cinta padanya!

Tidak. Tidak. Tidak.

Dia gak bakal mau dibilang '_Happy Homo Couple_' dengan Ichigo.

Sama yang lawan jenis aja belum kesampaian—kenapa malah dapat yang kayak gini?!

_WTF_, huh?

Puji kerang ajaib atas teman Grimmjow yang berkepala oranye ini. Sudah cukup dibilang aneh karena warna rambutnya yang biru—dan yang satu lagi warna oranye, yang _notabene_ keduanya adalah dua warna yang jarang nempel di kepala orang biasa. Dan jangan tambah lagi dengan catatan buruk kalau mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang baru berbahagia dan merupakan pasangan yang menerima satu-sama-lain secara apa adanya mengenai 'sesama jenis'.

Mengerikan.

Ternyata mimpi Grimmjow semalam bersama para ikan kakap cantik membawa musibah untuknya di kemudian hari. Dan hari itu adalah hari ini.

..

_**Tap. Tap. Tap.**_

_**Crek-crek-crek.**_

..

_It's really perfect-holy-shit.._

Grimmjow mulai ber-jawdrop ria.

" Kurosaki.. JaggerJack.. Kenapa kalian tidak mengikuti latihan hari ini?" auranya gelap dan begitu pekat—sampai-sampai membuat kehidupan damai di sekitarnya sempat terhenti. Jaket di bahunya berkibar dengan anggun—menunjukkan betapa kharismatiknya sang kapten disaat—dan dimanapun dia berada. Satu orang kurcaci berambut putih, mahluk berkacamata dengan boneka singa di tangan kanannya dan raksasa hitam mengikutinya di belakang.

Ratusan peluh turun bercucuran di wajah Grimmjow, namun lain halnya dengan Ichigo.

" Aizen-_cchi_! Kamu punya hubungan apa dengan Grimmjow-_cchi_-_ssu_?!"

" Apa maksudmu?"

" Ka—kapten.. anoo.." maksud hati ingin menjelaskannya pada sang kapten—si _Orangenette_ malah kembali menuding kedua pemuda tersebut dengan muka yang terlihat sedang menahan tangis dan amarah disana.

" Grimmjow-_cchi_! Aizen-_cchi_! _Please_, Jujurlah padaku-_ssu_!"

" Kurosaki, sebenarnya apa maksudmu, ha?"

" Aizen-_cchi_ dan Grimmjow-_cchi_ pacaran ya?!"

..

_Hening.._

**Satu..**

**Dua..**

**Tiga..**

..

" Pacaran?" ulang Aizen.

Grimmjow pasang wajah merana—kuyu-kuyu gimana gitu. Habis sudah dirinya.

" Atas hal bodoh macam apa yang membuatmu menuduhku melakukan hal yang _jelas-jelas_ tak mungkin aku lakukan, Kurosaki?" jelas Aizen dengan penekanan di bagian 'jelas-jelas' guna menyangkal hal yang memang **benar-benar** tidak pemuda bangsawan berdarah Inggris-Jepang itu lakukan.

" Grimmjow-_cchi_ menatap Aizen-_cchi_ dengan tatapan mesra-mesra gitu!"

Grimmjow berdoa dalam hati agar dirinya nanti gak bakal dibakar Aizen hidup-hidup.

..

_****Flashback****_

_.._

" _Mengajarimu Killer Shoot?"_

_Grimmjow mengangguk._

" _Untuk apa?"_

" _Aku ingin menggunakannya saat pertandingan kita nanti melawan Kyoumon."_

" _Kutolak."_

" _Kenapa?"_

" _Kau pikir teknik itu teknik pasaran? Sampai-sampai kau mau minta diajari hal itu."_

" _Tapi aku merasa bahwa aku harus menggunakannya, kapten! Kumohon.."_

" _Tsk. Aku benci mendengar kata 'memohon' seperti itu. Baiklah kalau kau bersikeras juga.."_

" _Ya?"_

" _Akan kuajarkan, namun dengan satu syarat,"_

" _Apa itu?"_

" _Keluarkan teknik terbaikmu berkali-kali dulu selama 3 hari dari sekarang padaku sampai aku merasa bahwa kau pantas, baru kau mendapat izin untuk mempelajari teknik itu."_

" _A—ah? Ba—baik! Arigatou, Kapten!"_

_**..**_

****Flashback : End****

**..**

" Ooh.. jadi Grimmjow_cchi_ minta diajarin teknik andalannya kapten? Kenapa gak ngomong dari kemarin-kemarin, Grimmjow-_cchi_?"

" Gimana aku mau ngomong?! Kau sudah menudingku duluan—!"

" _Baka_—kalau begitu ngapain aku cemburu?"

" Itu kata-kataku, Kurosaki! Kenapa kau—"

" _**Sudah selesai bicaranya**_?"

_**CREK.**_

Langit kian menggelap. Perpaduan antara auman segerombol serigala dan auman pasukan beruang kutub serta sebuah kutub utara yang gelap gulita menjadi latar belakang sang pemuda bersurai _dark brown _tersebut. Aura gelap yang pekat dan dingin itu mulai membuat bulu roma Grimmjow dan Ichigo berdiri—lalu menoleh kaku ke arah si pemilik _deathglare_. Yang bersangkutan menyeringai licik.

" _**Kurosaki**_.. _**JaggerJack.**_ "

_**CREEK..**_

Dan sebilah katana telah dicabut dari sarung berwarna hitam pekat yang sedari tadi digenggam sang pemilik.

Kini Grimmjow dan Ichigo mulai meneguk ludah. Berharap agar kematian mereka tidak datang sebegitu cepat menghampiri mereka.

Namun iris coklat pinus yang menatap si Orange dan si Biru tersebut memberi arti lain. Ujung pedangnya dia arahkan kepada dua orang _apes_ itu.

" .. —**Kalian tahu kan**_**, apa hukuman kalian**_?" ujarnya dengan penekanan di bagian terakhirnya. Sebuah senyuman lebar—selebar lapangan sepak bola, sayangnya bukan senyum memaafkan atau sejenisnya—yang ditunjukkan, merupakan makna yang berarti : '_orang yang diberi senyuman tersebut akan dapat masalah serius karena berurusan dengan seorang pemuda bangsawan berumur 18 tahun bernama Sousuke Aizen_'.

Bangsawan hasil kawin silang antara dua negara tersebut memang benar-benar layak dijuluki 'Raja Iblis'.

Kini kalian semua yang berada di tempat kejadian-lah yang harus berdoa demi bisa terus menikmati harumnya kuncup-kuncup bunga yang baru mekar dan mendengar kicauan burung-burung di langit keesokan paginya.

Yang tidak diketahui orang-orang, Ichigo malah memilih untuk me-_refresh_ otaknya dengan membaca mantra, '_**Baka**__**Oyaji**_pakai celana dalam Hello Kitty**, **_**Baka**__**Oyaji**_pakai celana dalam Hello Kitty**, **_**Baka**__**Oyaji**_pakai celana dalam Hello Kitty**,**'

Ichigo bersumpah, jika dia dihukum nanti maka dia benar-benar akan membakar semua koleksi celana _oyaji_'nya yang bergambar Hello Kitty saat pulang nanti. Namun jika dia lulus dari hukuman, mungkin dia akan memeluk ayahnya yang autis itu dan berkata, " HIDUP HELLO KITTYY! PUJI KERANG AJAIB!".

—_Tapi yang terakhir itu kayaknya mustahil_..

Sementara itu, suara bersin nun jauh berasal dari kediaman Kurosaki—yang tak lain dan tak bukan berasal dari _Baka Oyaji_-nya Ichigo, a.k.a Ayahanda Tercinta, a.k.a Isshin Kurosaki—yang bersin didepan poster raksasa mendiang istrinya, Masaki Kurosaki, saat dirinya sedang menari bora-bora² dengan gaya yang super duper aneh.

..

.::*::*::..

..

" Ohayou, Aizen-kun!"

" Ohayou Hime."

Wajah datar dan dingin menusuk itu berubah saat bertemu dengan Orihime Inoue, manajer Kinseika Basket Team. Paras ramah a la malaikat dia tunjukkan kepada sang Hime yang duduk di sebelahnya. Berbeda saat biasanya, yang merupakan a la iblis.

" Kenapa pagi-pagi ada disini? tidak latihan?"

Setelah menenggak satu tegukan sedang _ocha__³_nya, Aizen tersenyum," Coba Hime lihat disana.."

Dengan tampang polosnya, Orihime melihat 'sesuatu' yang ditunjuk oleh Aizen. Sweatdrop mulai bermunculan di belakangnya.

" Grimmjow-kun.. Kurosaki-kun.." T.T

Benar.

Grimmjow JaggerJack si kloning kucing biru dan Ichigo Kurosaki si siluman Jeruk-Strawberry-Durian kini berkeliaran gak jelas di halaman belakang penginapan hanya dengan mengenakan selembar celana _boxer_ satu-satunya yang menempel di tubuh atletis mereka—yang tengah berusaha keras guna menghindari amukan beberapa ekor anjing ber-spesies _bulldog_. Dan kata-kata yang menggema hingga ke seluruh penginapan adalah berasal dari Grimmjow dan Ichigo itu sendiri.

" KENAPA DIKAU TEGA SEKALI PADAKU AIZEN-CCHIIIIIIIIIIIII?"

" KENAPA AKU MALAH IKUT DIHUKUM PULAAAAA?!"

" _AMPUUN AIZEN-KAICHOOOO-CCHIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!_"

" Itulah akibatnya kalau menuduh orang sembarangan dan terlambat datang latihan." gumam Aizen pelan sembari kembali meneguk teh hijau hangatnya—menikmati tontonan gratis di belakang penginapan bersama beberapa penghuni penginapan lainnya yang terbangun akibat mendengar suara jeritan minta ampun dari kedua pemuda dan gonggongan beberapa anjing yang mengikuti mereka.

...

.

**.::*::*::*::.**

※〓 おわり 〓※

.::*::*::*::.

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N :** Ne, gimana fanfict buatanku ini, Minna-sama? Ngaco, kan? Ya gapapa deh(?). Padahal ini diluar rencanaku lho. Tadinya gak fokusin ff ini, tapi karena pengen selesai-in—sebagaimana aku nyelesain T.A.G, ya aku dan ide-ide anehku ini saling bekerja keras guna membuat readers terhibur dengan fanfict dari author amatiran ini.

_**Feet-Jisho**_ (Kamus kaki(?)) :

_Telenovela_ : Sejenis dorama/drama versi amerika latin.

Bora-Bora : Tarian khas negara Hawaii yang ditujukan untuk menyambut tamu/turis yang datang ke Hawaii.

Ocha : _you know that's_—Teh!

**Hontou ni Arigatou, Minna-sama!**

**Mind to Like, Comment, or Review this story? Author hope it so-so-so much. xDD**


End file.
